Seeking For the Lengendary
by Super Shaymin
Summary: Piplpup and Riolu try to seek for a pokemon named Arceas.
1. Chapter 1

Seeking for The Legendary

Chapter 1:The Commotion in Treasure Town

Few years after Piplup and Riolu's graduation, a loud noise went booming in the Team Something (sorry but I had no other name for this team eheheh…). Piplup and Riolu woke up they went to Treasure town. All of the stores were empty until they went pass the bridge. There was a big crowd around the Main Square. "I do wonder what is all of the commotion?" said Piplup. "Hey! What is all of the commotion!" shouted Riolu. "Don't just shout so loud. It makes me feel uncomfortable when everyone is …st-st-st-staring… a-at…u-u-u-us," exclaimed Piplup in a little fright. Chatot answered, "Oh no don't feel uncomfortable. We were all waiting for you so I could give you your very super important mission. As you can see there is this God Pokemon I want you to search for. It is all the way in the temple in Secret Island where you can get to if you jump through this hole." He held out a blurry picture that showed a white and yellow figure flying in the clouds with pillars and pillars around it. Piplup wondered in her mind about the questions that she would like to ask like: what happened to Grovyle and why didn't she disappear when Riolu and she save the world from planet paralysis. "Piplup! Don't star staring into space again! Anyways what were you thinking." Said Riolu wave his hand over Piplup's face. "Oh, nothing just nothing only small questions that's it," answered Piplup. Riolu curiously asked, "Questions like what?" Piplup didn't answer but instead she said, "OK lets jump into this hole. I am sure we will not break any bone for sure. I hope." The Team Something gathered all the things that they needed and went down to the hole to Secret Island. In the entrance, the tower was high in the air just like when they were going to Temporal Tower. They went to through forests where they had to fight Pokemon that don't know where they are but suddenly when they were about to go to the stair to the tower, Palkia appeared.

A/N:Sorry for not uploading anymore chapters fo The Revenge o Mashtooth. Istarted thinking about this when i got the game Mystery Dungeon and i was a Piplup!


	2. Chapter 2

Seeking For the Legendary Chapter 2: Transported All the Way to a Different Place

"What's Palkia doing here!" exclaimed Riolu in fright for he knew that Palkia could anything anywhere. Piplup said, "I think it is very angry." Piplup was right. Palkia didn't like the way people get in the island so fast because it really wanted to protect the Pokemon that created it. Dialga did that too but it was very fond of them very much because it remembered them already. Palkia for some reason decided to use Spacial Rend to transport the Team Something. They landed in a place called Digit Town nearby a Guild called Starapotor's Guild. Staraptor was the Guildmaster. "Where are we?" said Riolu dizzily. "You are in Digit Town where Pokemon make berries into numbers. Here, try an Oran 1. Anyways I have a Guild and I am the Guildmaster, Staraptor." Said Staraptor. Riolu ate the Oran 1. It tasted delicious and it heal himself fully that he had a lot of energy to fight. One problem there, Piplup wasn't with him! Instead Piplup unharmed was transported to a parallel world with instead Word Town and no Guild. She bought some word and letters and put them in the adventure bag. Other Pokemon were able to help her get back to Treasure Town along with Riolu. "So glad to see you," said Riolu in relief. " You too" said Piplup. Everyone was surprised. "Did you met Arceas?" they all asked. "No," answered Piplup sadly. "We happened to be transported into different universes by Palkia who guarded the stairway to the tower. It didn't want us to come from the hole but to come from Lapras. They went all the way to the beach and called for Lapras. Instead, There came a Vaporean and a Dragonair.


	3. Chapter 3

Seeking For the Legendary

Chapter 3: …On The Way to Secret Island…. Something Happened

They said, "We shall get to Secret Island but the only key for us is-is-is-is … oh! Right. It is the jewel of life." Piplup said, " I think I do have it. I remember that when I was a human I found this jewel." She pulled out a green jewel that had flashy things in it. " Correct!" they responded. Vaporean and Dragonair went through the ocean. Dark clouds covered the sky. Lighting was flashing here and there. It was the worst storm of all (I don't know what this is called). Piplup fell off Vaporean. Riolu dived into the ocean just right before a Sharpedo almost ate her. He went up with her but Dragonair and Vaporean wasn't there. "Darn it! Where in the world are they. Gosh, it looks like they don't care if we fall off," said Riolu angrily. "Maybe they didn't notice you guys," said a voice, " I am back again Riolu to let you two get some rest then, I will help you get to the secret way to Secret Island without using them nor the hole." It was Staraptor who gave Riolu Oran 1's. She healed him very quickly with the Oran 1's. "Why are you even here. I thought you were in a parallel world." "No. No. You should think that. I not actually a Guildmaster. I am only a famous explorer. That's all. Anyways I'm here because I once met Arceas. Then, became friends with him. I shall join you with your mission. Though, do you even have the jewel?" said Staraptor. Piplup pulled something out of her pocket but it was only a letter. "We have already took it and locked Lapras away –Vaporean and Dragonair" "So they meant to pretend to be like Lapras to take us to Secret Island!!!" When that happened, a little ball, even more sparkler than what Piplup found. What was it? Was it actual jewel or the fake one. Anyhow Piplup decided to take it. She showed it to Riolu and Staraptor. "Good, tomorrow we shall wake up and start our journey. Vaporean and Dragonair might be able to get to Secret Island first and block us. We must battle them and take their jewel." Staraptor concluded.


End file.
